


Known

by coneygoil



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix awakes one morning to a mystery that will change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_ “Fix-It-”  _

_ That voice. It carried a shiver up his back like a single fingertip gliding along his spine. He’d never heard the voice, but it triggered a familiar warmth in his chest.  _

_ Felix blinked twice and the source of the voice materialized in his vision. Through the hazy distance that separated them, he saw a statuesque woman dressed in what appeared to be a wedding dress that sparkled in the light.  _

_ Felix glanced down at his own attire and gasped at the black tux he adorned. The woman, holding a bouquet of lilies close to her chest, smiled through the sheer veil as she approached him. Felix gaped. He had to be dreaming, because even through the veil that lidded her face, she was literally the most beautiful sight he’d ever laid eyes on.  _

_ The woman came to stand beside him, and their eyes met with a side-long glance. “Ready?” the woman asked. _

_ He beamed up at her. “I’m more than ready.” _

 

* * *

Felix jerked awake at the ringing of his old-fashion alarm clock. He reached over to switch it off. Another day, another game. Laying on his back, he rubbed his face, wishing he could of had just a little longer in that dream. He’d never really thought about marriage or dating very often, but apparently the idea was floating around his subconscious mind. 

He couldn’t be a lazybones all day. He had a job to do and that wouldn’t happen unless he got out of bed. 

Felix sat up and startled at the weight that bumped against his chest. He looked down finding two metal pieces hanging from a chain around his neck. Why in  _land’s sake_  was he wearing these? He knew he didn’t go to bed with them on the night before! 

He grasped on of the metal pieces, realizing there were words engraved on it. He flipped it over to where the words made sense and read, “Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun. US Space Marine. 1st Defense Battalion.”

He’d never heard this name before, but the name resounded in his mind and he felt comfort with it on his tongue. Felix rubbed the cool metal with his thumb. This was adding up to be one strange morning. 

He stood up, knowing that he would have to resolve this mystery later. He grabbed up his work clothes and was about to remove the chain from his neck, but he found he didn’t wish to part with it. He convinced himself that he needed to keep the chain on his person so as soon as game play was over he could go search for the owner of the it. 

Dressed and ready to fix some windows, Felix tucked the chain underneath his shirt, knowing there had to be a good explanation for it in his possession. 

* * *

 

 

Felix followed the path to East Niceland, trailing off to the humble shack that sat on the edge of the dump. He glanced at the nicely kept community beyond the path; Q-bert’s gang milling about and enjoying the morning before work started. Felix paused to admire the structures and pleasant courtyard as if seeing it for the first time. He tried to recall when they’d built the new community, but the memory wasn’t making itself present. He shrugged off the momentary lapse and knocked on the shack’s door.

A muffled yell came from inside and a moment later the door opened to reveal the antagonist of the game. Ralph looked surprised to find the handyman standing on his front stoop. “Oh, hey Felix , what can I do for you?”

“Mornin’ Ralph,” Felix greeted, feeling awfully conflicted upon seeing upon the wrecker. A part of him felt that – as the hero of the game - he had no right talking to the bad guy, but another part – a deep recollection in him – knew that wasn’t true. His 8-bit heart told him Ralph was his friend and that’s what he’d listen to. “Can I talk to ya?”

The bewildered line forming Ralph’s mouth curved up, revealing his gaped tooth smile. “Sure, bud.” The wrecker stepped aside and closed the door. He gestured to the couch against the wall before taking a seat in an oversized armchair that made up his living room furniture. Ralph clasped his huge hands together. “What’s up, Felix?”

Felix heaved a sigh, starting off with a question that was far from what he was there for. “Do you remember when East Niceland was built?”

“Well, yeah!” Ralph replied surely, but his grin faded as the gears in his head kicked on. “I mean, I remember being there to help but the actually memories are kinda fuzzy.”

“For me too.” Felix didn’t want to flat out say he had absolutely no recollection of building the new part of town. He was already feeling off with the mystery hanging around his neck. “Something strange happen this morning.” He tugged the chain from the safety of his work shirt, displaying the tags for Ralph to see.

Ralph’s brows knitted together. “Dog tags?”

“I woke up with this chain around my neck. I’m lost in a haystack trying to figure out how it got there. And-“ Felix blushed, “it has a lady’s name engraved on it.”

Ralph looked stunned for a moment at the admission, but soon his mouth split again. “Were you at Tapper’s last night?”

Felix thought back and realized that’s exactly where he’d been. “Oh my land! I was there!”

“Felix, I think you may have met someone.”

Heat radiated from all over Felix’s face. He couldn’t have…could he? “Ralph, I’m not one to take advantage of a lady!” He hopped up, pacing around the small rectangle of floor space. “There has to be another explanation for-for,” he grabbed up the dog tags, “this!”

Ralph raised his palms as if that would stop Felix’s tirade. “Felix, pull yourself together. This isn’t the first time something like this has happened.”

Felix glared at his friend. “But it’s never happened to me!” His lip stuck out as defeat fell on his shoulders. Felix plopped back down on the couch, his face falling into his hands. “I’m not a cad, Ralph.”

“Buddy-“ Ralph reached over, patting the handyman as gently as he could on the back, “I know you’re not. You’re like the nicest guy I know, Felix.”

His back pressed against Ralph’s hand as Felix took in a deep breath. “I need to find this lady.” He glanced at the name again. “Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun. I need to find her and apologize for my actions.”

“If anything even happened,” Ralph interjected.

Felix nodded absently at the words, though he knew his friend was only trying to make him feel better. How could he lose his sense that far to let himself take advantage of a lady? No telling how the poor gal felt waking up with him. He imagined her sneaking out in shame, not realizing she’d accidentally left a calling card.

“Will you come with me to Tapper’s after work?” he asked hopeful, because entering into the bar alone would mortify him. “Maybe this Sergeant Calhoun will be there.”

“Hey, I’m there for ya, buddy.”

* * *

 

 

The two friends made their way to Tapper’s after the ‘all clear’. Felix wrung his hands as they entered, eyes darting about in search of the woman he feared he’d ashamed. Ralph led him to a booth in the back.

“I just thought of something,” Ralph inquired, “how will you know what this sergeant lady looks like if you don’t remember last night?”

Felix swallowed the lump in his throat. He hadn’t told Ralph of the wedding dream and honestly, the image of the beautiful blonde may have been a splendid conjuring of his imagination. But Felix’s gut told him that his lovely dream bride was this Sergeant Calhoun. “Trust me on this one, Ralph. I’ll know.”

Ralph drank a root beer as they waited. Felix chose the safe option – plain ole’ H2O – to sip on as they waited, and fiddled with the dog tags dangling against his chest. It wasn’t long before Felix’s attention caught onto a tall lady entering the bar, dressed in a suit of scuffed black armor - her face obscured by a long curtain of blonde bangs. He sat up straight as a pin, heart pounding. She tossed the bangs aside, revealing her face for a brief moment and his heart stopped. He’d found Sergeant Calhoun.

Ralph noticed his friend’s behavior and side-eyed the woman taking a seat alone at the bar. “Is that her?”

“As sure as rain, it is.”

“Wow, Felix…” Ralph sounded impressed, “She’s something.”

Felix let out a shaky breath, trying to calm his nerves as he pushed out the booth. “Wish me luck, brother.” Ralph threw him a thumbs up.

The short trek to the bar felt more like an eternity. Felix’s hand still clinched the dog tags, but as he approached, he slipped them back in his work shirt for now.

Felix cleared his throat, swiping his hat off his head and holding it to his chest. “Excuse me, ma’am. Are you Sergeant Calhoun?”

The lady glanced over her shoulder. At first, she appeared annoyed, until she swiveled around on the stool. “Fix-It.” Hearing her say his name startled Felix and his mouth dropped in surprise. A smirk curled one side of her lips. “Back for a second round?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Felix could have pixelated into a thousand bits and dispersed from the embarrassment. Judging by the smile on the lady’s face, she wasn’t ashamed at all! But he came here to fix this whether to set things right for her…or his sake.

Felix pushed aside his shame and lifted his head high. “Ma’am, may I speak with you in the back please?”

Calhoun eyed him curiously, but nodded and followed him to the back by the washrooms.

He’d rehearsed the words in his head multiple times while waiting to see if she’d show up at Tapper’s. He thought by preparing it would make the task easier, but in all honesty, the butterflies in his stomach were fluttering something fierce. He hadn’t assumed the lady would know his name or actually be _happy_ to see him again. The whole mixed-up situation threw off his whole mind’s state.

Calhoun popped a curvy hip out as she folded arms over her chest. “What is it, short stack?”

“Ma’am,” Felix started formally, placing a hand on his chest, “I want to apologize for my actions toward you yesterday evening. It was wrong of me to take advantage of a lady, and I would never have done such a thing if I wouldn’t have been so badly impaired.”

A bemused expression crossed Calhoun’s features. “I don’t know what you remember about last night, but you didn’t do anything to apologize for.”

Felix’s mouth fell open. “Y-you mean you enjoyed it?”

“If you mean carrying your 8-bit drunk rear end home to _Fix-It Felix Jr._ so you wouldn’t stay passed out on the floor of Tappers?” Calhoun snorted. “It wasn’t a pleasure cruise, but you were pretty amusing to talk to.”

Felix was at a loss for words, and more confused than before. His memory was failing him of how he even got drunk in the first place, and what was worst, he barely remembered going to Tapper’s, period. “But I thought we-“

Calhoun rolled her wrist around, “-had sex?”

Felix’s face flared up. “I was gonna say ‘did the deed’, but yes.”

“We didn’t,” Calhoun reassured, “so no need to apologize.”

“Oh.” A heavy weight lifted from his chest, but at the same time, a tiny, inner part of him felt strangely disappointed. “What did happen last night, ma’am? I can’t remember why I was drunk. I’ve never let myself go that far before.”

Calhoun leaned her back against the wall, seeming to settle in for a long explanation. “It wasn’t your fault. One of my moron soldiers slipped something in your drink. His intensions were to get some unsuspecting victim drunk as a high-heeled skunk and take them target practicing in _Hero’s Duty_ , just for kicks. I was given a heads up that this yacko was on the prowl last night, but I didn’t stop him in time before he struck. Stupid, muzzle-faced jerk.”

Felix watched as her eyes narrowed, and her gaze toward the floor grew so intense he thought the floorboard would combust.

“He’s been banned from ever leaving _Hero’s Duty_ again. I felt responsible for what he did to you. Tapper told me what game you were from, and that’s how I ended up carrying you home.” Calhoun returned her eyes to Felix, the intensity wiped away like it never happened. “I removed your boots and top layer of clothes and made sure you were safely in bed.”

Felix blushed at that fact. “You didn’t have to do that, ma’am.”

Calhoun shrugged in reply. “I’m still surprised you were coherent enough to give me directions to your apartment.”

“Thank you for seeing me home safe.” Felix meant it sincerely. If it weren’t for Sergeant Calhoun stopping that rogue soldier in time, no telling what trouble he would be in or if he’d even be alive. Curiosity of Calhoun’s earlier comment popped into Felix’s head. “What exactly did I say besides the directions to my apartment?”

Calhoun smirked, amused. “You kept touching my cheek and saying how amazing my high definition looked. Normally, I’d punch someone out cold if they got anywhere near my face, but I figured you were harmless enough. Besides, flattery doesn’t charge these batteries, civilian.”

He touched her cheek without permission?! Felix’s face heated and he hoped he wasn’t red as a cherry. At least that little snafu was more forgiving than doing the deed. Calhoun went to scratch her neck, and Felix noticed a gold band encircling her left ring finger. He’d been so flustered worrying about his actions that he hadn’t noticed this important detail.

 “You’re married?” Felix gasped. He didn’t think he could be anymore mortified than what he already felt, but apparently it was possible.

Calhoun glanced down at her left hand, frowning. “No.” She tucked the hand in question inside her back pocket, long bangs falling over her face like a curtain to hide behind. “My fiancée was killed on our wedding day. We never got the chance to finalize our vows.”

Felix wished to touch in comfort, but dared not to reach out. “I’m so sorry, ma’am.”

“It was a long time ago; so far back that I can’t remember exactly when it happened. I don’t know why I still wear the ring. Maybe it’s more of a habit than anything.” Calhoun tossed the bangs from her sight, a small smile playing on her lips again. “Did I help clear up your conundrum, Fix-It?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Felix replied, whole-heartedly, “Thank you!”

“Good.” Calhoun turned to make her way back into the bar, leaving Felix stumped for a moment. This was quite possibly the most awkward yet wonderful conversation he’d ever had. He’d walked into Tapper’s not knowing a single thing about Calhoun besides her name and a fuzzy image of her from his dream.

He liked her. He really, _really_ liked her. Despite their brief history, in a way he felt that maybe she liked him too. She’d already seen him at his worst; why not show her his best? Buying Miss Calhoun a drink would be the least he could do to thank her, but it was a start.

“Miss Calhoun! Ma’am!” Felix hurried to catch up with her, the dog tags forgotten underneath his shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

Felix strolled into Tapper’s the next evening, hoping to catch up with Miss Calhoun. She told him she frequented the bar around a certain time, but the undertones in her voice told more than that small piece of information. Felix caught the hint surprisingly quick, and wasn’t about to miss another opportunity to see the lovely sergeant again.

They’d chatted for a while as she drank her mug, exchanging details about how both their games worked.  After there was only foam left in her mug, Calhoun slapped the counter and bid him goodnight.

All the while, Ralph was still seated in the booth enjoying his 3rd round. Felix made his way back to his friend; the butterflies that occupied his stomach now fluttering about in his chest.

Felix was never one to be shy, and Miss Calhoun had been so easy to talk to. He needed to see her again, so that’s how he found himself sitting at Tapper’s counter sipping a root beer. Some time went by as he gazed around the room every once and a while and made small talk with Tapper whenever he puttered by.

Felix was just downing the last of his mug, the leftover fizz tickling his lip, when someone sat beside him. “How about I buy you a refill, Fix-It?”

A spark ran up his spine at the sight of her. “Miss Calhoun!” She donned the same black, scuffed armor as she did the evening before, and Felix wonder how she dealt with wearing the constricting-looking uniform every day.“You really don’t-“

“Too bad.” Calhoun snapped her fingers to get Tapper’s attention. “You’re getting one.”

Felix wasn’t about to argue. He’d drink as many root beers as possible to spend some time with the sergeant. “Thank you,” he replied, a slight tinge in his cheeks. He waited until Tapper dropped off their mugs to ask, “How was your day, ma’am?”

Calhoun took a long gulp before answering, “Same as every day. Keep the cy-bug scum from destroying everything.”

Felix cocked his head. The only thing he knew about her game was the title and that she was a soldier. “Come again?”

Calhoun narrowed her eyes. “Don’t you know what a cy-bug is?”

“Can’t say that I do, ma’am.”

She took a long gulp before explaining, “They’re a virus. All they do is eat, kill, multiple. Every soldier in _Hero’s Duty_ is doomed to fight the nasty vermin for the rest of our programmed lives.” Calhoun’s eyes stared into the dark liquid of her mug, seeming lost somewhere far away. She blinked and the shadow hovering over her dissipated, and she twisted her front to face him. “Your game seems pleasant enough from the brief time I was there. What exactly do you do?”

“Well, the object of my game is for me to fix what my friend, Ralph, wrecks. For example,” Felix wasn’t sure where his boldness was coming from, but pointed to his face, “hit me.”

Calhoun eyed him, bewilderment etching her face. “Fix-It, you’re a nice guy. I couldn’t do that to you.”

“Trust me, ma’am.” His grin grew wide. “Hit me!”

“Okay.” Calhoun sounded doubtful, but she reared back and gave him a good backhand to the face. She drew in a hissing breath, concerned by the results. “Your eye.” She reached out to touch his swollen, purple eye that took the brunt of her blow, but paused as Felix raised one finger as if to tell her to give him a moment.

He yanked out the golden hammer from his belt and flashed a triumphant smile. “I can fix it!” With a tap and a little jingle from the hammerhead, Felix’s face was back to normal. “See?”

“So, the hammer heals?” She touched the hammerhead, and Felix offered the golden object to her. Calhoun examined it, finding the weight to above the average hammer. Besides that and the gold color, there wasn’t anything remotely special about it.

“It fixes thing,” Felix explained, “Ralph breaks a window; I fix it.”

Calhoun chuckled, handing the hammer back. “You could have just told me that instead of telling me to smack you.”

Felix gave her a sheepish smile. “Maybe I was a little over excited to show you what it does.”

Calhoun smiled down at him, fingering the handle of her half empty mug. “I like you, Fix-It. You make me laugh and coming from a game like mine, I don’t get to laugh.”

A pink heat spread across Felix’s cheeks at her words.

“Have you ever ridden a hoverboard?”

“Can’t say that I have, ma’am.”

Calhoun downed the rest of her drink in one long gulp. She stood, tossing a few coins on the bar, and nodded her head toward the exit. “C’mon, short-stack. We’re going for ride.”

* * *

 

The fastest Felix had ever traveled was the speed he could run, and only that was for brief amounts of time. The hoverboard was a totally different ballgame! Calhoun had warned him to hang on only a split second before she zoomed off into the _Hero’s Duty_ tunnel. If it wasn’t for his exceptional balance, Felix would have been slammed into the floor. He didn’t have any reservations as he clung to her leg.

Calhoun finally slowed to a halt, hovering several feet over the ashy ground that made up her game. “Still with me, Fix-It?”

Felix unclenched his grip on her leg to flash her a thumbs up. “Doing swell, Miss Calhoun!” he replied, rather shakily. For the most part, he was being honest. He didn’t fall off, which was a huge plus, and she was checking on him instead of continuing to zoom around as he held on for dear life.

“I’ll take it a little easier for you now that we’re out of the tunnel,” Calhoun informed. “Maybe you’ll feel comfort enough to let go.”

Felix blushed, realizing now that they’d stopped he could feel the arch of her calf through his gloves. “Do you mind?”

Calhoun smiled. “Do what you need to do.”

She did take it a lot slower, giving Felix a short tour of the base and the tower area. Felix had never entered such a hi-tech game, and the whole thing was quite fascinating.

After she had shown him all that there was to see from the air, Calhoun drove the hoverboard to the outer limits of the base. With a smirk and a quick warning, she blasted forward into the open plain. This time Felix was ready. He still clung to her leg, but he was more relaxed now and enjoyed the ride.

They flew back to the entrance tunnel after a few rounds, Felix hopping off the board confidently. Calhoun lowered it to the ground, stepping off herself.

“How about you give me a tour of your game tomorrow?” she asked, sending a flutter into Felix’s chest at the question.

Felix beamed up at her. “I’d be happy to, ma’am!”

“ ‘Night, Fix-It.” With that, Calhoun slapped the bill of his hat over his eyes.

Felix hurried to right it, watching Calhoun take off. “Goodnight, Miss Calhoun!” He sighed, turning to head back to his game, the thought of seeing the sergeant tomorrow making his heart pound. “Jiminy, what a lady.”

* * *

 

Sitting atop the Niceland building and watching the twinkling pixelated stars had become a favorite pastime for Ralph and Felix. It was no surprise as Felix returned from his outing that he found a hulking silhouette perched on the brick wall of the roof, gazing up like a protective gargoyle over the landscape. Felix hurried up to the roof, excitement bubbling out to share the details of the unexpected turn of his evening.

“Hello there, brother,” Felix greeted, hopping up on the roof’s side and lightly punching his friend on his massive forearm.

“Hey buddy!” Ralph flashed his gap-toothed smile. “Where’ve you been?”

Felix scratched his neck and coyly answered, “Well, I ran into Sergeant Calhoun at Tapper’s.” He swirled his hands around each other. “She brought me to her game and we rode her hoverboard and had the best time!” He glanced at his friend, disbelief in his tone, “Ralph, I think we went out on a date.”

“A date?” Ralph gently nudged Felix with his huge fist. “Way to go, buddy! Anymore dates on the horizon?”

“She wants to meet up tomorrow, actually. It’s all happening so quickly.” Felix wrung his hands together, every memory of his time with Calhoun flooding his mind and the emotions they stirred. “Just two days ago I didn’t have my mind on dating anyone and now I seem to be courting this beautiful lady.”

“Some of the best things in life are things you’d never expect to happen.” Ralph gestured between them. “Like me and you becoming friends.”

Felix held out his knuckle for a fistbump that Ralph gladly returned. “I’m thankful we did, brother.”

“Me too, buddy,” Ralph smiled. He gazed up at the twinkling stars and slapped his knee. “Y’know, I met the rudest little kid today in the station.”

“Oh yeah?”

“I was walking around minding my own bee’s wax when this kid materialized right on top of me!” Ralph threw his arms out dramatically. “I grabbed her off my head and all she did was cross her arms and glare at me. I mean, I was holding her like a newborn kitten by her hoodie, but still! She didn’t apologize; she was like, ‘Thanks for breaking my fall, chumbo’. I wanted to teach that kid a lesson in manners.”

Felix chuckled at his friend’s exasperation. “I’m sure her parents will take care of the attitude.”

Ralph curled his hands into fists, the frustration visibly eating at him. “Yeah, I’d like to give them a piece of my fist for letting their kid act that way.”

“Don’t worry about it, Ralph. You’ll probably never see her again.”

Ralph shrugged after a moment of contemplation, and looked embarrassed for his outburst. “Probably so.” He sighed. “Think it’s time for me to hit the sack.”

The It-boys said their goodnights, and Felix strolled home daydreaming about the new day to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Every evening for the next week, Felix met up with Sergeant Calhoun in GCS and they’d take off on a new adventure together. From fight night in Street Fighter to milkshakes in Burger Time, not one evening was duplicated; the feelings in Felix’s heart kept growing stronger. He was delighted that, though they were nearly complete opposites, they connected really well – sort of like two halves making a whole.

He wondered if the same growing fondness was shared by Miss Calhoun. Felix was too cautious to make a move, especially if he didn’t have confirmation that his lady friend felt the same way; maybe all she was looking for was a friend.

At the end of the week, they game jumped into EZ Livin’ to watch the sunset on the beach. Felix had never ventured into the game, but Ralph had once and told him all about the daily cycle of the game.

He glanced over at Calhoun, more interested in watching her than the sunset. She felt his gaze on her, and she side-eyed him, throwing him a grin, “What is it, short-stack?”

Felix sat up straight. His heart began beating faster as he finally resolved to ask the question that had dwelled in his mind the whole week, “This week with has possibly been the most amazing time I’ve ever had. But I was wondering, ma’am,” he scooted closer to her, wishing to hold her hand, “Are we _together_?”

Calhoun seemed to consider it as she watched the last remnants of the sun drop below the horizon; all the while, Felix resisting the urge to wring his hands anxiously. She twisted to face him, wrapping an arm around his tiny middle and towed him closer to her side.

Felix barely had time to register what was going on as she captured his mouth with her lips. His mind cleared from the brief bewilderment, and he tilted his head to find a more pleasurable position to kiss her. He just about melted as Calhoun’s fingers caressed the back of his neck.

Felix followed Calhoun’s lips as she pulled away, reluctant to sever the heated connection. He opened his eyes to find her amused by several 8-bit hearts that were hovering around them.

“Does this happen every time you kiss someone?” she said slyly, popping one of the hearts with a fingertip as it floated upwards.

Red heat colored his cheeks, all the way up to his ears. “I’ve never had the opportunity to kiss such a dynamite gal before.”

The entire atmosphere turned topsy turvy in the space around them. Calhoun’s eyes widened and glazed over. She squeezed his knee with an iron grip, making Felix worry she’d fracture his kneecap. She hastily stood and turned her back to him.

“Miss Calhoun, are you okay?” Felix asked hopping off the lounge chair they had shared. He timidly reached for her hand, grasping it with gentle comfort. He was befuddled by the extreme change in her mood, but a twinging feeling inside him said he needed to console her before she was too far gone.  

The wall she had suddenly built up started breaking apart. Her hand closed around his like it was a lifeline, and Calhoun plopped back down on the lounge chair – her face hidden behind her free hand.

“That hasn’t happened in a long time,” she said, crestfallen.

Felix peered at her, worried and a bit curious. “What exactly just happened?”

Calhoun breathed in a cleansing breath then exhaled before revealing her face again. “I was programmed with this tragic backstory that can trigger the nightmare flashbacks if I encounter certain situations or hear certain words.”

“That’s awful, ma’am!” Felix couldn’t imagine having to live with that horrible burden. His heart dropped into his stomach. “Did I do something…?”

“Said something,” Calhoun clarified, and Felix could tell it was hard for her to mention it. “The kind of gal…”

Felix recalled exactly what he’d said. Who knew a simple statement could trigger such memories. “I’m so sorry! I will never say it again, ma’am.”

Calhoun nodded in resolve, meeting his gaze. Felix was glad to see a ghost of a smile on her lips. “Instead of being so formal, Fix-It,” she slapped the bill of his cap over his eyes, “I think it’s time you start calling me Tamora.”

Felix righted his cap, delighted. “Tamora it is.”

She reached over to grasp his hand once more. “Do you knew the answer now?”

Felix brought her hand up to press a kiss to the back of her palm. He was on top of the world and no amount of metals could come close to this. “Yes, I do.”

* * *

 

Felix stared up at the ceiling above his bed, thumbing Tamora’s dog tags. Thoughts of the woman whose name he stroked his thumb over on the metal tag kept him from sleep. He felt ashamed for not returning the tags, but Felix couldn’t bring himself to part with it.

The kiss and the incident after played in his mind. There was a lot to learn about Tamora. In a little over a week, he’d barely walked through the gate of her life. What their future held was a still to behold, but Felix was over the moon excited to see where it would bring them.

With the dog tags resting on his chest, Felix finally began to doze.

* * *

 

_Something was terribly wrong._

_Ralph and Felix watched in horror as screen after screen blinked out to blackness. Litwak had been spotted strolling around the arcade as he usually did every morning, but he was out of sight now. Out of sight and games being turned off only meant one thing-_

_“Every game is being unplugged,” Felix said in disbelief._

_“We need to get out of here before we’re toast!” Ralph’s suggestion shaking his friend out of his shocked state._

_They rushed down the fire escape, yelling to any Nicelander in earshot to evacuate immediately. Ralph jumped the last two stories down - the ground trembling underneath him - and bolted towards East Niceland to warn Q-bert’s gang._

_Only two panic-stricken Nicelanders had emerged from the building by the time Felix made it down. So many folks were still inside! Felix was about to dash toward the lobby when crackling static buzzed nearly unbearably in his ears. His stomach flipped violently as he felt as if he were being tugged apart._

No! This can’t be happening!

_In all his 30+ years, he’d never encountered the entire arcade being unplugged. His whole life was collapsing around him as Niceland began to swirl like a vortex into an abyss and everything surrounding him broke into pixels._

_Felix knew that one day the end would come to be, but he had hoped he and his wife would disappear from existence together. Tamora was a long ways away and he couldn’t even catch a glimpse of her one last time before being torn into a million pixalated pieces._

_“Tammy!” was Felix’s pained cry before vanishing into nothingness._

* * *

 

Felix jerked awake, his whole body trembling. It took a moment for the nightmare to subside from consciousness as his heart’s pumping slowed. He peered around to find he was safely in his bedroom with no threat of being unplugged.

The fear, the panic, the loss pierced him greatly as if it had happened right before his eyes. But what surprised Felix most was the intense pang in his heart knowing he’d never see Tamora again. In the dream, he loved her like a man ever loved a woman and that raw emotion lingered in his chest.

Felix took one last deep breath as his shaken form calmed. He pushed on his elbows to sit up, a weight sliding off his chest. He glanced down to find Tamora’s dog tags in a metal puddle on his lap. Carefully scooping the tags into the palm of his hand, he gazed at the words as if it were the first time he’d read them.

**Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun.**

Felix blinked as a thought hit him.

_Tammy Jean._

That name sparked a firecracker up his spine. It flowed through his mind like a ripple in a lake: subtle and beautiful- and so very familiar, as if he’d spoken it a thousand times.

Felix rubbed his thumb over her name. The dreams of Tamora were causing his mind to jumble. They felt as real as the bedsheets underneath him. He had to get away from the bed; had to clear his mind. Maybe Ralph was awake to talk to him and help him sort through the confusion.

Standing, Felix reached over to retrieve his jeans from his footboard and tug them on. He glanced at the tags he’d left lying on the bed. His heart pounded as he contemplated taking them with him. He couldn’t bring himself to leaving them. He felt naked without them suddenly, and grabbed up the tags to hang around his neck.

The weight of the chain was heavier than usual, sending an ache into the back of his head. Felix reached to sooth the ache with his fingers, but it spread into his whole head, causing him to grab at his temple. Felix hissed as the pain exploded and he saw stars. He leaned over the bed, fighting through the pain just to sit down.

As quickly as the pain hit, it eased leaving a dull ache. A slew of thoughts, as if he’d been slapped by the memory book as his life, flooded into his head. Felix sat unmoving as he processed them every memory. The one front and center, though, was that name _Tammy Jean_ and the answer to who she was to him.

 


	5. Chapter 5

There was no stopping now. He’d entered _Hero’s Duty_ without permission, and no imposing soldier or fearsome cy-bug was going to deter him from his mission.

Felix halted at the door of Tamora’s quarters, relieved to find her name plate located on the wall next to it, unchanged. He raised his knuckle to the steel door, but jumped back as it whooshed open.

“Fix-It?” Tamora exclaimed, dressed in her armor. Her eyes widen at his unexpected presence. “What the fun are you doing here?”

Felix felt his mouth move, but no words escaped. He stared at the woman towering over him as if years had passed since he’d last gazed upon her. Countless memories coursed through him. Felix wondered how he could ever forget this woman he’d vowed to love and cherish for the rest of his life.

A strong hand clamped down on his small forearm, yanking him inside, and the door slid closed behind them. Tamora’s surprised features contorted into anger mixed with worry. “What’re you doing here, Fix-It? Did some blockhead of a soldier let you in?”

“No, ma’am. I had to see you, Tamora,” Felix finally found his voice, hands hovering in front of him wishing desperately to cling to his wife and hold her like there was no tomorrow. “I had to know…”

Every pixel in his body tingled, and Felix gave in to the need for her. He gently pulled down to his level, meeting her lips with his. The rigidness that he found was not what Felix had hoped for and he drew back, eyes searching for any sign that his Tammy was there.

“Felix-“ For the first time, she used his name, causing Felix’s heart to tip over with joy, “what did you have to know?”

At that, his full heart sank into his stomach. Her questioning eyes spoke measures, telling Felix that Tamora did not have the same experience he did that morning.

“I-I had to know-“ he stumbled over the words, racking his brain for an excuse that would sound remotely reasonable and sane, “if last night really happened. I had to make sure it wasn’t a dream.” He plastered on a sheepish grin, scratching his neck in an attempt to look embarrassed by his actions, which in a way, he was. He’d assumed the best, but received the ultimate worse. “I apologize, ma’am. I must sound like a cracked pecan. All of this courting a pretty lady is new to me.”

Tamora’s expression softened a fraction. She signaled for Felix to follow her just passed the kitchenette to the bed, sitting beside one another. She touched his leg, the small gesture sending a stream of relief through him. “Look, Fix-It. I get where you’re coming from. A lot of time has passed since I let someone else in. It doesn’t feel anything like my first time experience, so it’s new to me too.”

At that vulnerable confession, Felix covered her hand with his and squeezed gently.  He knew it had to be hard for Tamora to share, because that was the type of person she was; like a steel gate that only opened if you picked the lock just right.

“But-“ Tamora’s fingertips dug into his leg, making Felix grimaced at the change of her mood, “do not waltz into _Hero’s Duty_ unannounced or unattended again. Do you understand me, soldier?”

Felix gave a hardy nod, offering a cut and dry, “Yes, ma’am”, because that was how Tamora liked that question answered. Felix knew better than to engage her game the way he did, but his heart was overflowing and he couldn’t stop himself once he set foot toward it.

Tamora stood, satisfied with his response. “Let’s get you back to the station.”

* * *

 

“Hey Ralph,” Felix called over from the other side of the apartment building as they waited for the first quarter alert of the day.

“Yeah, Felix?”

“What if when a game is unplugged, the citizens don’t die?” It wasn’t the best time to have such a loaded conversation, but Felix’s mind was flying a mile a minute after his memory restoration and he hadn’t had a chance to talk with Ralph since he made it back from _Hero’s Duty_.

Ralph threw Felix a befuddled look from across the length of the walkway. “What’da mean?”

“What if there’s life after being unplugged?”

A shadow passed over the screen as the quarter alert sounded. “Hold that thought, buddy,” Ralph said, watching the Nicelanders scurry into the building. Pumping his arms and plastering on the meanest face, he acted out his angry spill before climbing to the roof to do some wrecking.

Felix followed with his triumph line as the gamer weaved him in and out of the falling bricks. As Felix closed in on Ralph, he gritted his teeth and hissed out, “What if a game is unplugged, but when it’s plugged back in, the citizens are alive and well?”

“Why would a game get plugged back in after being unplugged?” Ralph replied through gritted teeth also, pounding the building just a hair from where Felix was fixing a window.

“Sweet mercy!” a soft cry came from the window Felix was currently hopping by. “We’re being unplugged?”

“Don’t worry, Mary,” Felix said through his ‘game face’. “No one is being unplugged.”

Felix yelped, the familiar heaviness smacking him on top of the head. He regernated instantly, blinking back to life. The gamer finished out Level 1, and as Felix hopped his way back to the top for Level 2, he tried continuing the discussion, “I’m not sure why a game would be unplugged if nothing is wrong with it, but think about it!”

Ralph lumbered by above the handyman. “Where is this all coming from, Felix?”

Before Felix could answer, he was whisked away by the gamer again. Instead of dying another round, the gamer blew through the minute timer resulting in _Game Over_. The protagonist and antagonist found themselves back on the ground awaiting another quarter alert.

“What’s all this talk about games being unplugged?” Ralph asked from across the length of the walkway, keeping his voice low enough so the outside world couldn’t hear. “You’re not having a mid-life crisis, are you, Felix?”

“No. I just-“ Felix paused, searching for an explanation, “I had a dream about it last night and it really made me think.”

Ralph seemed to contemplate a thought before saying, “A game is unplugged because either there’s something wrong with it or the arcade owner thinks it’s passed its prime and wants to replace it.” He swiped his hand through the air. “That’s it. Game over for good.”

Felix was about to burst wanting to tell his best friend all that he remembered, but during work hours was not the right time. He’d pushed the discussion far enough by just bringing it up in the first place.

“It was just a dream, Felix.” The wrecker chuckled, awkwardly. “And hopefully, we’ll never get the opportunity to find out if that could happen.”

“Yeah,” Felix frowned, gazing dejected down at the walkway, “it was just a dream.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

The situation weighted on Felix’s mind as he went about his day. Ralph wasn’t convinced that there could be life after the doom of the plug being pulled, and he feared Tamora would feel the same. If no one else had restored memories, how would he get anyone to believe him?

Doubts were creeping in fast. Maybe the memories were the result of some frayed programming. What he was remembering could easily be the dreams that had occupied his sleep as of late.

But, there were signs that pointed to that theory being wrong. Ralph had mentioned several times that he knew an event had occurred, but the details of it were vague. Felix had felt the same way. It was like a watercolor painting that had been blurred nearly to the point of the shapes being unrecognizable; you know the shapes are there, you just can’t make them out anymore.

There was one person that could help, and Felix headed straight for the station to find him after the _all clear_.

He was never one to be stopped by the Surge Protector; being the good, hero type helped him there. He racked his brain for any way of getting Surge’s attention, but only one idea came to mind. Ralph was always stopped when he snuck a pair of cherries out of Pac-Man. It was worth a try.

After a brief encounter with Clyde, who was nice enough to let him take a pair of cherries (proving again that bad guys were actually real nice guys), Felix strolled out of Pac-Man’s outlet, toting the red fruit almost as big as him.  The red lines flashed to life and the alarm sounded as the Surge Protector materialized.

“Name?” Surge droned, not bothering to look up from the clipboard.

Felix was taken aback by what he saw. This wasn’t the Surge Protector he’d see zipping around the station for years; oh no, this Surge bore the form of a lady. She wore the same type slacks and button-up, but her hair was cut into a short bob and beaded eyeglass chains hung from the frame of her glasses.

“Name?” she repeated, slightly louder.

“Fix-It Felix, Jr., ma’am,” Felix’s tongue finally found the ability to speak, “from the game Fix-It Felix, Jr.”

She glared at him over the clipboard. “What game are you coming from?”

“Pac-Man.”

“Do you have permission to leave with an object from this game?”

Felix nodded. “Yes, ma’am, I do.”

“Mh-hm,” the Surge jotted on her clipboard. “Do you have anything to declare?”

“Actually-” Felix saw his chance. He set down the cherries that were a bit awkward for him to hold. “I have a question.”

The Surge eyed him, seeming perturbed. “Proceed.”

“How far back does your memory go?”

“I was installed 7 months ago.”

“7 Months?” Felix thought back to his first memories after the mass unplugging, but it was all a muddled mess in his head. He couldn’t pinpoint any clear moment of being plugged in again. But if the new Surge Protector had been in use for only 7 months then that had to be how long ago the entire arcade went off line.

“Is that all?” Felix heard the droning voice inquire. He shook himself out of his thoughts.

“Yes, thank you!” He dashed off, leaving the cherries and a mildly annoyed Surge Protector behind.

Felix arrived at the _Hero’s Duty_ outlet just moments before the bullet train pulled into the station. The train doors whooshed open as several off duty soldiers exited. Felix waited off to the side, resisting the urge to wring his hands. From showing up unannounced at Tamora’s quarters to drawing her into an unexpected kiss (which technically to Tamora was only their second kiss), he must have seemed off his rocker!

Tamora stepped off the train last; her armor traded in for a black tank top and cuffed khaki shorts. She spotted Felix, and gave him a sly smile as she approached. “Informing you right away that I am not a mirage.”

Felix blushed down at the floor, relieved that Tamora had found humor in his odd behavior. He pointed a finger at her. “Good to know, ma’am.”

She offered her hand, which Felix happily accepted. “Let’s blow this infested nest and go have some fun.”

* * *

 

Any doubt in Felix’s mind whether his restored memories were real or not was quickly being chipped away. Every detail, from the way Tamora tossed back her long bangs to the way she rubbed his thumb when they held hands, was exactly everything Felix recalled. No dream could supply such small, intricate details as that.

Every time he glanced at her he felt himself tumble further in love with her again. 7 months they were separated, but somehow they’d found their way back to each other. If he believed in fairy tales, he would have presumed that true love always prevailed.

Felix longed to tell Tamora everything, but how could he? It wasn’t a subject that could be breached easily. As much as Felix hated it, he’d decided it was best to wait to share the unbelievable news – or in all hopes foresee if Tamora regained any memory.

He and Tamora strolled along the moonlit beach of EZ Livin’, the leisurely game becoming a favorite hangout for them. Felix touched his neck, his gloveless fingers finding their way underneath his collar to graze over the dog tags chain that rested there. The dog tags were not left with him by accident as he had presumed. When the mess unplugging occurred, the tags were around his neck where they had been since Tamora gave them to him in place of a wedding band. Where the tags were before the night Tamora brought him home from Tappers was just another mystery to solve on top of the many mysteries as of late.

For now the tags lay hidden under his shirt where they belonged – a comfort he needed.

“I apologize again for strolling into your game unannounced,” Felix broke the quiet between them that had been filled by the gentle crash of the waves that lapped at their bare feet.

“No need, Fix-It,” Tamora replied, “you know now.”

“You’re welcome in my game any time,” he offered, but couldn’t help the quiver in his voice when he added, “It’s far from dangerous, unless you’re afraid of ducks.”

Tamora side-eyed him. “Ducks?”

Felix laughed, nervously. “They can be a bit ornery.”

Tamora shook her head, making a scoffing sound. “Okay.” A short beat passed before Tamora said, “I wanted to tell you that when you pulled me down and kissed me this morning-“

 _Oh boy_. Felix tensed awaiting repercussion for that move. He was so caught up in the excitement of remembering that his actions moved faster than his brain when he pulled Tamora into that kiss.

Tamora tugged Felix to the dry sand. “I like the little bouts of boldness, Felix.”

“You do?” But when he thought about it, she really did enjoy the times he made brazen moves toward her.

Tamora knelt down in the sand, still a couple inches from being eyes level with him, and draped her arms over his shoulders. She leaned in for a brief kiss. “Will I need to answer you this way every time you question me?”

A wide smile broke out on Felix’s face, and he closed the gap between them in a hug. “I’m rather fond of the way you answer me,” he murmured against her neck before leaving a soft kiss there.

 _Jiminy_ , it felt nice to hug his wife. He didn’t wish to let go, but it was best to not linger – at least for now. Felix broke the embrace, and they sat back on the sand, not caring how sandy their clothes were getting. He gazed over at Tamora, the moonlight casting a soft glow on her. He didn’t know how long he would wait to tell her, but for now, he was content to be able to sit by her side.


	7. Known AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a short interlude from “Known” to share a little AU ficlet. What if Calhoun was the one whose memories were restored instead of Felix? How would she handle it?

She spotted him in Game Central Station through a break in the crowd, a flood of restored memories returning only moments before. The memories were all a jumbled mess of puzzle pieces, but there was one thing Calhoun was sure of –Fix-It Felix, Jr. was the love of her life.

She pushed her way through the mass of bodies, desperate to catch up to him, but Felix was nowhere to be found. Calhoun debated whether to wait for him in his game’s outlet, but her head felt like it had been slammed by a cy-bug and her emotions were running too high to sit around. Her hand itched for a drink.

Getting herself drunk was not the smartest idea, but once she had that mug in her hand, she didn’t stop until her nerves were numbed. Calhoun wobbled into GSC, ready to wait in his game’s outlet until Felix returned. She didn’t care how long it would take.

Before she reached the outlet, a familiar blue uniform caught her eye. Across the station strolled Felix toward his game. Calhoun’s heart began to pump as if she’d just finished a training exercise. She sprinted toward him, bumping into people and a bench along the way; her focus set on her little handyman.

“Fix-It!” she cried as she closed in on him.

Felix glanced over his shoulder, questioningly. “May I help you-“

Calhoun smothered the rest of his sentence as she yanked him up by the collar and kissed him. Felix was too stunned to move, but she barely took note. She broke the kiss, her slightly wild eyes searching for the response she desperately desired.

Felix stared back at her, his face red as a beet and confused as all get out. “I’m sorry. Do I…know you?”

Calhoun’s heart plummeted into the lowest depths of her belly. She gave him a shake. “I’m your wife, Felix,” her voice cracked out, “Don’t you remember me?”

“I’m sorry, ma’am,” he gulped awkwardly, looking nervous and slightly apologetic. “We’ve never met, I don’t believe.”

Her chest began to heave, and Calhoun fought to keep the tears threatening to fall. “Think hard, Felix! Something happened to our memories, but I know they’re in there. Think!”

His eyes darted around, searching for help. “Please, ma’am. Can you put me down?”

She shook him again. “You must remember!”

“Sarge!” A huge hand clamped her shoulder.

Calhoun dropped Felix and swung out at the intruder. Kohut caught her fist, spinning her around so that he had her against him in an iron hold. “Release me, Kohut! That’s an order!”

“Sarge, I don’t know what is going on, but you’re assaulting this man and it needs to stop.”

Calhoun struggled, but her head was swimming now from the exertion. She barely comprehended Kohut asking Felix if he was okay. After the fight in her was exhausted, she went limp against her second in command.

She stared at Felix, who appeared quite horrified, and it was in that look that she couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. Kohut’s hold loosened as she quietly assured him she was calm. She held eye contact with Felix for one more agonizing moment before turning on her heel and stalking away.

Calhoun didn’t stop until she arrived at her quarters. As soon as the door slid closed, she reared her fist back and punched it over and over - the heartbreaking pain that racked her needing to be expelled. A screamed accompanied every punch until her voice was hoarse and her fist bloody.

Pressing her back to the door, an ugly sobbed escaped her chest, many more following as her whole body trembling. She slid down to the floor. This fate that she’d been dealt was worse than death. She’d screwed ever getting close to Felix again. How could she move on from this?


	8. Chapter 8

Felix jerked awake, another night terror brimming on the edge of his subconscious. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and laid his head in his hands. This time it wasn’t his experience of being unplugged playing out; it was Tamora’s. He didn’t know what happened on her side of the world on that fateful day, but his imagination could take a good guess.

He’d lived with the secret of his restored memories for weeks. Some days were more difficult than others as he watched life in the arcade go by; every character oblivious to what happened to them only several months prior.

The hardest was leaving Tamora every night they spent together. Tamora was rapidly growing closer to him; letting Felix into the inner parts of her past and her trust. Though he knew most every detail of his wife’s struggle with her programmed backstory, Felix was quickly being reminded how emotionally charged it left her.

A sharp knock at the front door distracted Felix from the images and voices in his head. He pushed off the bed, walking to the living room wondering which Nicelander was in crisis at this time of night.

“Tammy?” he gasped, opening the door.

Tamora’s shoulders were hunched over, hands jammed into the pockets of her military jacket. Her cheeks were flushed and eyes downcast, partly covered by the curtain of bangs she used to hide behind.

“I don’t want to be alone tonight,” she murmured.

The confession clinched Felix’s heart. He ushered her inside, Tamora ducking to enter his apartment, and he led her to the couch. Tamora leaned elbows on her knees, head bowed to where Felix could only make out her profile.

He gave her time to regain her bearings, knowing Tamora would speak when she was ready. He’d tried coaxing her one time in their past life to talk about her troubles, but all it led to was Tamora running away and 48 hours of excruciating uncertainty. Felix learned the hard way to not push her into anything.

The only move he made was to rub the soothing circles along her back that she allowed him.

“Have you ever had a dream that felt more like a memory?”

Felix’s palm came to a halt on Tamora’s lower back, the question catching him off guard. He cleared his throat. “I have, ma’am. Many times.”

“The dreams that play out have always been about Brad. I know those are specifically programmed memories. None of it ever happened, but still-“ She paused, running fingers through her hair. “Things played out differently tonight. I was trying to get to you. I knew you were in danger and I had rescue you, but _Hero’s Duty_ was unplugged before I could escape.”

Tamora drew in a ragged breath, her back trembling under Felix’s hand. His appendage came back to life and began the soothing circles once more. She gazed over at him with eyes glistening though no tears fell.

Felix gave her a small, comforting smile. Hope was brimming inside him at the words of Tamora’s dream. Maybe her memories were coming forward! He kept quiet, not wishing to push anything before it was time. He would wait.

Tamora leaned over, pressing a soft kiss into his hair before laying her head in Felix’s lap. He scooted over to the armrest, finding a spot on the couch to settle back. Her legs were curled against her chest as Felix’s fingers began to sift through her hair.

* * *

Felix stirred and stretched, blinking back the sleep from his eyes as he opened them. For a moment, he was bewildered by the sight of his bedroom, but remembered that sometime during the night, they had migrated to his bed.

Tamora had scooped him up to her chest, her lips lingering on his ear lobe as they drifted off to sleep together. Cuddled against his wife, Felix hadn’t felt so peaceful and content in a very long time.

He rolled over to discover the other side of the bed empty, and he hurried out of the sheets, worried Tamora had left before saying goodbye.

Felix sighed in relief at the sight of her back to him; Tamora sat at the counter along the kitchen island. Rounding the counter, Felix greeted her with a bright smile, but the stoic expression on her face halted his good mood and Felix asked in concern, “Tammy, are you okay?”

Tamora set down the coffee cup, the knuckle she gripped the handle with paper white. Felix glanced down, the ring that symbolized a memorial to her lost fiancée laid like a tiny circular pillar before her. “Last night when I showed up at your door, I had decided that it was time for me to move on and that I wanted to move on with _you_. It hurt like hades to slip this ring off my finger this morning, but I did it. I was not expecting to find what was inscribed on the inside.”

She slid the ring closer to Felix, indicating for him to take a look. He picked up the golden band cautiously. Holding it between his fingers, he read the inscription: _Felix & Tammy 11-2-13_.

He nearly dropped the ring, his shocked eyes flicking up to meet Tamora’s burning gaze. This was not the ring Brad had given her during their doomed wedding; this was the very ring Felix had placed on her finger the day they said their vows.

Tamora’s sharp eyes cut through him as she growled, “Why the fun is our names on this band?”      


	9. Chapter 9

“How is this possible, Fix-It?” Tamora prompted, pounding her palm down on the counter causing the ring to hop.

Felix racked his mind for an explanation. When he imagined this moment, he never thought this was how it would play out.

Tamora blew out a frustrated breath, and scrubbed her palms over her face. “Calhoun, get a grip,” she muttered through her hands then gestured to Felix, “How would you know.”

“Tammy?” Felix was already pulling out the chain from underneath his white shirt when Tamora looked at him. Her eyes caught on to the silvery tags as they were revealed. Felix drew closer to her, holding up the tags.

Calhoun scanned the words imprinted, her eyes widening at what she read. “Son of a cy-bug, those are my dog tags,” she hissed, her fingers raking through her hair and pulling the strands, “what in hell’s bells is going on here?”

Felix held up a hand in a feeble attempt to keep the situation calm. “Tammy, please bear with me. I can explain.”

Tamora’s sharp gaze cut through him, a mix of surprise accompanying it. “This better be good, Fix-It.”

Felix flinched at her tone, clinching the tags in his fist – his mind racing to find the right place to begin. He cleared his throat, glancing down at the ring on the counter. “This may sound looney, but we’re married.”

Tamora threw him a disbelieving look- as expected, and crossed her arms over her chest. “I’ve been almost married once, and it wasn’t to you.”

He pointed a finger at her. “See? I told you this would sound looney.” He was trying to prove a point, but Tamora wasn’t going along.

“Get to the point, Fix-It,” she growled.

“We were married; I mean, we are married, but you don’t remember.”

“And you do?”

“Yes, but I didn’t.” Felix’s mind was suddenly jumbled, and it wasn’t helping that Tamora was cooking him under her gaze. He tugged at his collar with a finger. “It’s a long story, Tammy. Y’see…”

Tamora looked like she was about to punch something as Felix’s explanation became a babbling mess. She slapped a hand over his mouth. “Okay, Felix! Start over, and this time, clearly tell me what’s going on.”

Felix breathed in deep, holding his hands together to stop the wild gestures his nerves were causing. “A while back,” he started carefully, “the entire arcade was unplugged and it seems every person from ever game has forgotten their previous memories. That’s why you don’t remember us being married. After the mass unplugging, those memories were stored away, but thankfully, they can be recovered.”

“Are all your memories recovered from before this mass unplugging?” Tamora arched an eyebrow. “Every memory you have of our marriage?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Tamora eyes narrowed. “How long have you known?”

Felix shifted nervously under her gaze and squeaked out, “A few weeks.”

Tamora’s voice grew harder, and she stood to tower over him. “And you didn’t bother to tell me?”

“What was I supposed to say, Tamora?” Felix’s own voice matched hers as he stood on the barstool to be closer to eye level; the weight of his secret coming out in a frustrated reply, “‘Goodnight, see you tomorrow, and by the way, you were my wife you just don’t remember’.”

Tamora tore her eyes from him to hide behind her bangs. Her chest was practically heaving, and Felix regretted yelling at her instantly.

“I’m sorry, Tammy.” He raised a hand to touch her, but left it hovering in front of him. He plopped back down on the barstool, laying his face in his hands. “I was scared to tell you. We somehow found our way back to each other, and losing you – remembering what I know – would kill me.”

Tamora’s silence was beginning to worry Felix. They’d had skirmishes in the past, but those were far and in-between, and they’d learned to reason with each other after being together for so long. But Tamora had no recollection of those times, and how she would react to this revelation scared Felix to bits.

Tamora turned her head toward him, but kept hidden behind her protective wall. “I need to get back to _Hero’s Duty_.” She grabbed her boots, jerking them on, and propped them on the barstool one at a time to aggressively tie the laces.

Felix slipped off his seat, his heart threatening to jump out his chest as he tried to find anything to say that would get through to her. He watched as Tamora gathered her jacket, tugging it on and walking towards the front door. This was his last chance.

Before she made it to the door, Tamora paused, glancing back at the counter where Felix still stood watching her anxiously. She brushed passed him, scooping up the wedding ring into her fingers and storing it in the zipper pocket of her jacket. Though she didn’t acknowledge him, that action alone filled Felix with hope. Her wedding ring was always her most important possession, and she never removed it from her finger after their wedding day.

“Tammy-” Felix’s hold was firm but his touch gentle as he reached out for her hand. Tamora stared straight ahead through her curtain of bangs. “I know you don’t remember me being your husband, but I remember you being my wife and you meant the world to me. You still do.”

Tamora closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. She allowed Felix to hold her hand, though she didn’t grasp his back. “When I return tonight, you will tell me every single detail that you know of the mass unplugging.”

A relieved smile broke out on Felix’s face. She was coming back; _Tammy was coming back!_ “Yes, ma’am.” He managed to press a kiss to her hand before she slipped out of his hold and left.


	10. Chapter 10

Felix paced from the kitchen to the living room, anxiously wringing his gloved hands. He hadn’t discussed with Tamora if she would meet him at his game’s station or in his apartment. He decided to wait for her in the apartment, being the last place they were together.

A sharp knock came from the door causing Felix to jump. He hurried to answer it, revealing Tamora on the other side donning her black armor.

“Tammy,” Felix greeted with a smile, his jitters easing at the sight of her.

Tamora marched into the room, giving no greeting or glance his way. Felix’s shoulders slumped along with his peace of mind. From her stoic demeanor, he knew Tamora wasn’t there for a friendly visit. She was wearing her armor on the outside and the inside; all Sergeant, all soldier, all business. She took a seat at the kitchen table, and Felix followed her lead.

“Tell me what you know about the mass unplugging.”

He didn’t know many details – only his experience from it, but Felix racked his memories for every bit of recollection of the event. Felix had been with Ralph that morning, awaiting the arcade to open. There was absolutely no indication of what Litwak was about to do; the owner strolling through the maze of games as he did every day. One screen went blank then another and another, all blinking to black so quickly that the It-boys didn’t have time to evacuate any of the citizens of Niceland.

“I don’t exactly remember coming back to consciousness again,” Felix continued to explain. “All my default memories were intact along with fuzzy ones from my past, most of which took place here in _Fix-It Felix Jr_.” When Tamora arced an eyebrow in question, he added, “It was like I could remember a time when me and Ralph weren’t friends. I knew something had happened to change that, but I couldn’t remember what took place to change it.” Felix shook his head, discouraged. “I’m probably not making a lick of sense.”

A beat of silence filled the room as Tamora peered at the wall in thought. She pushed off the table a moment later, walking over to the coffeepot and preparing a pot. Felix watched from his seat at the table, knowing this was typical of her. If Tamora was held back from visiting Tapper’s, coffee was her next beverage of choice – strong, black, bitter cup of coffee.

She leaned the small of her back against the counter, crossing her arms. “It makes sense, Fix-It,” she affirmed, “But there are many unanswered questions. If every game reset to default, how did I keep my wedding ring? How did you keep my dog tags?”

“I wish I could explain all of that, but I’m just as puzzled as you, ma’am.” Felix recalled that fateful morning when he awoke to find a set of tags around his neck holding a name he did not recognize. “It was like the dog tags materialized out of nowhere after encountering you. And your ring-“ he frowned, wishing he knew if she replaced the golden band on her finger, but her covered hands held that secret, “you never took it off your finger before this happened.”

Tamora gripped the counter, gazing up at Felix sharply. “You have the tags, but why don’t you have your wedding ring, Fix-It?”

That’s right; she wouldn’t know about his unique request. A smile crossed his face at the memory. “When we were planning our wedding, instead of wearing a ring, I asked if I could wear your dog tags. It was something you kept close to your heart and I wanted to keep it close to mine, just like I do you.”

Tamora nodded once in response to the small piece of Felix’s heart that he laid out. She kept quiet as the coffeepot finished brewing. She poured a cup, and returned to her seat at the table. “I checked with the Surge Protector before coming here.” One detail Felix didn’t arrive to yet. He was glad Tamora had checked into it herself. “Her first recorded data is from 7 months ago, and there’ve been no reports of other civilians regaining previous memories.”

“What if anyone who has regained memory hasn’t reported it? Maybe they’re scared to say anything because they think no one will believe them?”

“But even if there’s one or two that have regained memory, that doesn’t justify action.”

“What do you mean, ma’am?”

“How are we supposed to restore memory in every game in the arcade? That’s thousands of individuals we’re dealing with, Fix-It. Poking around in code can be dangerous; one slip up and no telling how badly you could damage it. For the greater good, we can’t let this situation be known.”

Felix frowned, a gnawing feeling eating at his stomach. There had to be something they could do! “It’s not fair, Tamora; for anybody! What about all those folks who made friends and connections outside of their games? I know you don’t remember this, but what about Ralph and Vanellope? They were best friends and the four of us were like a family. But now they’ll never remember that! I miss our family, Tammy.” He chanced a touch of her hand that rested on the table and peered up at her desperately. “I miss… _us_.”

Tamora sunk into herself as the curtain of bangs fell to hide her face. “You know me intimately: my habits, my moods, my body-” She snapped her head up, gazing intently at Felix. “Right?”

Heat bloomed across Felix’s cheeks at the image of his bare wife flashing in his mind. “Oh, yes, ma’am. Every part.”

Tamora looked more discouraged than shocked. “I’ve hardly begun to know you, Felix.” She got to her feet, pacing the length of the kitchen. “I’ll admit, I feel a connection to you and I care about you,” she stopped to look him in the eye, “but right now it’s too soon to tell if it’s love or not.”

“I understand,” Felix replied, trying his best to hold back tears that were threatening to puddle up. He heaved a sigh, suddenly emotional drained from the day. “What now, Tammy? Where do we go from here?”

Tamora bent down in front of him. For the first time since she confronted him that morning, she reached out to grasp _his_ hand. “All I ask of you is to give me time. I haven’t felt alive in I don’t know how long, but being with you has made me feel alive again. Whether I recover my memories or not, I still want to be with you; to see where this path leads.”

Felix’s throat grew thick as relief welled up in him. Tamora may not have remembered their love for each other, but she was there. He could touch her and talk to her and be reassured that she wasn’t a dream. If time is what she asked for then he would wait as long as it would take.


	11. Epilogue

They never talk about their past.

Tamora respects the memories Felix keeps tucked away, but the subject is too heavy for her. If a memory is mentioned between them, she’ll keep quiet until Felix realizes the territory he’s crossed into.

The happiest day of Felix’s new life is when Tamora says she loves him. He can’t contain his joy as he throws arms around her neck and kisses her until they need air. Tamora laughs from her own joy - knowing what this means to Felix, and it’s in that wonderful moment after the confession that she proposes marriage.

She asks him where their first wedding was held, and Felix nervously replies with the simple answer of the chapel in _Hero’s Duty_. Tamora keeps quiet for a while worrying Felix that a trigger reaction will come - but it never does.

“I don’t want to reenact our past,” she finally says, “How would you feel about a beach wedding?”

Felix smiles at her suggestion. The beach in _Extreme EZ Livin’ 2_ has certainly become one of their favorite places, and it’s no surprise to him that Tamora would choose that spot for their vows.

It’s a simple wedding. Only a handful of guests are invited, and there’s no need for a minister. Felix asks Ralph to officiate, which comes as a surprise to his wrecker counterpart and Ralph is happy to oblige.

Tamora’s wedding dress is silky and flowing and snugs her curvy figure; the only remnants of her old dress being the veil and fingerless gloves. As she walks barefoot down a path through the small gathering, Felix is in awe at the sight of her. She’s as gorgeous as she was for their first wedding, but it’s different this time.

A deep appreciation wells up in his chest as his bride draws near, Tamora’s smile shining through her veil just for him. They could have lost each other forever, but here they were professing their love and commitment. As Ralph announces them husband and wife, Felix dips Tamora as he did before and pours every bit of his love into their kiss.

Things are simpler and quieter than they used to be. Felix and Tamora still go on adventures, but it’s not as fulfilling without the second half of their family. Ralph, however, does take to Tamora. He looks at her as a sister-in-law and much to Tamora’s chagrin, calls her ‘sis’ anytime he can. Tamora loves a challenge, and Ralph accepts any challenge she lays out on the table. Felix kicks back with a smile, happy that at least some things didn’t change.

Life is good in their new normal.

One morning Ralph shows up at Felix’s door. He pulls from his shirt neck an object Felix knows as the wrecker’s most prized possession: Vanellope’s cookie medal. It appeared on Ralph’s bedside table during the night, just as Tamora’s dog tags did for him.

In Felix’s experience, former possessions don’t randomly materialize. Ralph tells him of the new encounter the night before with the rude kid he’d met in Game Central Station a while back. At first he scolded her and asked where her parents were, but it turns out, none of the Sugar Rush racers have parents. Ralph and the kid had a long chat, and the wrecker found that the kid wasn’t so bad – a little mouthy but not bad.

Ralph leaves with the cookie medal mystery unsolved, and Felix has renewed hope that maybe one day he won’t be alone in the memories they used to live in.

* * *

The jerk of the covers drew Felix from his sleep. Tamora was prone to nightmares, both in this life and the former; he knew what to do if she was captured in one.

He sat up, frowning at her contorted features as she clutched their comforter to her chest for dear life. “Tammy,” he called out, cautiously raising a hand to touch her back, “it’s okay, darlin’.” He gently pressed his hand to her back, beginning a circular motion that seemed to sooth her nightmares.

The method didn’t work, and Tamora thrashed about, making Felix sit back out of the way. She cried his name in a scream that could curdle blood, scrambling to sit up as she was freed from the terror.

Before Felix could ask if she was okay, Tamora groaned in pain and held her forehead. He watched, concerned, not knowing what else to do. No telling what was going on in his wife’s mind, and when it was this bad, he knew not to interfere.

A moment passed, and Tamora raised her head, blue eyes shining with tears. Something was different in the way she looked at him, as if seeing him for the first time in years. It was in that look that Felix knew what had just happened. “Tammy?”

Through her tears, Tamora gave him a small smile that spoke it all. “I remember.”


End file.
